igifandomcom-20200214-history
AK-47
AK-47 is an all-purpose automatic assault rifle, that is effective from distances although it is not scoped. It is usable for close-quarter battles, since like a submachine weapon, it has a good reload-rate. Project IGI: It is the most common weapon used by enemies; each dropped AK-47 contains 32 rounds. At long distances, it has somewhat mediocre accuracy and is usable at 150 meters or less, compensate by firing many three-round bursts. Enemies won't spot the shooter, and won't retaliate. At short distances, it is very accurate and powerful. It could work as a great replacement to the deadly Jackhammer shotgun. Despite this gun's commonness, there is no ammo box for it, even though a 7.62mm ammo box exists in game data files. AK-47 that appears in game is actually a Zastava M70 B1, which can be distinguished by the three-holed handguard. IGI 2: Covert Strike: AK 47 is again the most common weapon used by enemies, containing 30 rounds. At medium and hard difficulty, the dropped AK-47's have partially loaded magazines, which is the same to nearly all firearms in the game. It is typically wielded by Russian and Libyan guards, and Chinese base defense and strike teams. Rate of fire of AK-47 is reduced to 600 RPM, but still it is useful at long and short ranges. It has excellent accuracy making it an ideal replacement to a sniping rifle. Even when firing single rounds a headshot will result in an instant kill. At short distances, AK-47 is very accurate and deadly being able to kill in 1-2 rounds. However, it is a noisy weapon and immediately alerts guards to the player's presence, and causes a commotion that eventually brings enemy reinforcements to the scene. But, it is effective if the player can fire quickly and accurately at moving targets, since the enemy will never stand still with the player in sight. AK-47 in-game is a Norinco Type 56-1, as evidenced by its hooded sight and folding stock. Appearances: Project IGI: * Trainyard: Found on guards * SAM Base: Found on guards * Military Air Base: Found on guards * GOD: Found on guards * Radar Base: Found on guards * Get Priboi: Found on guards * Border Crossing: Found on guards * Re-supply: Found on guards * Missile Trainyard: Found on guards * Defend Priboi: Found on guards * Eagle's Nest I: Found on guards * Eagle's Nest II: Found on guards * Nuclear Infiltration: Found on guards * Finding the bomb: Found on guards IGI 2: Covert Strike: * Infiltration: Found on guards * Deep in the mines: Found on guards * The Weather Station: Found on guards * Bridge across the Denstr: Found on guards * Ambush: Found on guards * Production Facility: Found on guards * Border Crossing: Found on guards * Libyan Rendezvous: Dropped by Priboi if he is executed, though this will fail the mission * Prison Escape: Found on guards * Priboi's Villa: Found on guards * The Airfield: Found on guards that arrive via helicopter * Zaleb's Stronghold: Found on guards * Showdown at the Docks: Found on guards * Island Assault: Found on guards * Airstrike: Found on guards * The Ancient Temple: Found on guards * Secret Weapons Lab: Found on guards * Mission Control: Found on guards * The Launch Pad: Found on guards Gallery: File:ak47_1.png|The AK-47 in IGI 1. File:ak47_2.png|The AK-47 in IGI 2. Category:IGI 1 weapons Category:IGI 2 weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons